1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mower including a cutting mechanism which extends, during work, crosswise to a direction of work; a hitching structure for connection to a raising device of a power-driven vehicle; a support beam having a first end connected to the hitching structure by a first hinge having a first forwardly directed geometric axis, and a second end connected to the cutting mechanism with a second hinge having a second forwardly directed geometric axis; a limiting device installed between the hitching structure and the support beam for limiting a pivoting of the support beam in relation to the hitching structure around the first geometric axis of the first hinge; an operating element for pivoting the cutting mechanism into a raised position for transport in relation to the support beam around the second geometric axis of the second hinge; and a locking device for locking the cutting mechanism in the raised position for transport. transport, in relation to the support beam around the geometric axis of the second hinge, is a hydraulic cylinder hinged to the upper part of the hitching structure with a pin and to the cutting mechanism by means of a lever. Due to this hydraulic cylinder, the user can therefore easily bring the cutting mechanism into its raised position for transport.
The locking device that is used to lock the cutting mechanism in its raised position for transport comprises a hook hinged to the support beam and intended to be hooked to the cutting mechanism. Because of this, even in case of rupture of the power supply of the operating element, the cutting mechanism is held in its raised position.
Although the known mower described above is provided with advantageous characteristics, this embodiment has several drawbacks.